With the continuous development of touch control display technologies, touchscreens are expected not only to detect a touch position, but also to detect a corresponding touch pressure, i.e., to realize a force touch. Current touch control display devices often comprise a plurality of driving electrodes and a plurality of sensing electrodes, in which, the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes are alternately arranged and, accordingly, the detection of a touch position is realized via a change in capacitance between the driving electrode and sensing electrode. However, such touch control display devices may only detect a touch position, but may be unable to realize a force touch.
The disclosed touch control display panel, driving method and touch control display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.